How it started
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: REPOSTED! The YGO gang are going to burger king! But what happens when it's closed? They have to go to the everything shop. And after that? .....Why is Ryou a pervert?
1. Everything shop

Cat: How it started is back up! Oh and before you try and ban it. I am Tormented Innocence the writer of this story and before I put it up I've tooken care of all the mistakes!

**Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered **does not own YGO.

XXXXXXX

"Awww man. I am so hungry!" shouted Joey while Tristan and Tea were playing duel-monsters.

"I play the black dark magicion!" shouted Tristan,

Tea sweatdroped. "Ummm...Tristan. You know It's my turn. Right?"

"Ummm sure Tea. But that is kinda hard to remember."

"Guys! I'm Hungry!" shouted Joey again.

"Joey, we ate 5 minutes ago." said Tea rolling her eyes.

"Correction. You, Tristan and Yugi ate 5 minutes ago. All I had was a large pizza, two burgers, 3 cans of coke, two peices of cake and fries." said Joey as though explaining two add two to her.

Tea and Tristan sweatdropped. "Joey don't you think you ate a little too much to be hungry?"

"You should talk Tea, after all you eat like a cow." said Joey.

"What! All I had was veggie buger medium size, a can of coke and small fries!" she screamed at him.

"Why do you look so angry Tea?" asked Yugi who just entered the room.

"Hey to you to Yugi." mumbled Tea sarcasticly.

"Yugi! I'm hungry! Let's go to burger king!" said Joey with a light bulb on his head.

"But Joey we just ate 5 min-" he was cut of by Tea's hand.

"Let's just go to burger king." she mumbled

on the their way to burger king the YGO cast bumped into Mokuba and Kaiba.

"Hey guys," said Mokuba "Where are you going?"

"Well Mokuba we were going to Burger king." said Yugi smiling.

"Oh cool! Can we come to?" asked Mokuba.

"Mokuba. I hope that by 'we' you mean you and your bodyguard. Because I will go no where with that dog." said Kaiba pointing to Joey.

"Hey I resent tha'!" shouted Joey at Kaiba.

"You mean you _rep_resent, don't you puppy." It was more of a statement then a question. Joey pouted.

"We dont have time for you Kaiba, Mokuba can come if he wants." said Tea,

"Why? So Mokuba can become a geek. I don't think so. Mokuba I'm coming with you." said Kaiba dramaticly.

A little while from Burger king they met Ryou and Bakura.

"Bloody hell! What do you mean you killed a dog! Answer me Bakura!" shouted Ryou as the YGO Cast watched in horrer. Ryou was a good kid one of the best actually but when he got mad...oh boy. Bakura looked at his hikari as though he was an idiot.

"Stupid hikari I mean I stuck a knife through a dog. Therefore killing it." said Bakura.

"And why did you kill it!" shouted Ryou earning odd stares from bypassers.

"Because hikari. It was cute." Now it was Ryou's turn to look at Bakura like he was an Idiot.

"So Bakura, You killed a dog cause it was cute? Does that mean you'll also kill T-"

"Shut up hikari! Or else everyone will find out! Who knows what could happen. Marik could blackmail me. Malik would kill me and...and the pharaoh? Don't even get me started!" Apparantly they hadn't noticed the rest of the YGO Cast either that or they were doing very well in ignoring them.

"Ehm." coughed Tea. Ryou and Bakura both looked at her. Bakura scowled and Ryou smiled it was amazing how different they looked.

"Hello ol' chaps! Hello Tea!" said Ryou. "What brings you lot here?"

"We were going to burger king!" shouted Joey.

"Really? Well it just so happens me and Bakura were also going. Do you mind if we tag along with you lot?" asked Ryou.

"No ofcourse not Ryou!" said Tea before anyone else could. "We'd love it. Wouldn't we guys?" she asked looking at the rest of the YGO cast.

"Some more then other's." muttered Tristan to Joey making him laugh.

"What was that Tristan?" asked Tea.

"Err we wouldn't mind It would be kinda cool." said Tristan while sweating nervously.

"Tristan you baka, that's not what you said. You said som-" Tristan quickly covered Joey's mouth but since he was still holding duel-monsters he couldn't use his hands so he used his mouth.

The rest of the YGO Cats watched in horrer as Tristan's mouth covered Joey's. Tea fainted and Ryou looked like he was gonna to, Bakura looked disgusted almost like he was gonna loose his lunch. And Yugi covered his eyes Kaiba covered Mokuba's while Yami looked kinda interested.

Joey quickly pushed of Tristan. "Eeeew I've just been molested by my best friend! I never want to kiss anyone again! -Pauses- Unless It's Mai!" Tristan got up of the floor.

"Oh man I am so sick. Both ways!" everyone stared at him blankly. "Hey guys what's wrong with Tea?"

20 minutes later:

"Were finally here!" shouted Tea while clutching to Ryou as she had been ever since she had gotten up. Ryou was still blushing and Bakura was sending him confused looks. 'Does hikari like friendship preacher? Does friendship preacher like hikari? And how would I feel If they did like each other? Sick.'

"FOOD!" Screamed Joey running inside.

"I'm afraid were closed." said a woman outside of Burger king.

"Why?" asked Mokuba.

"Some fucking bastard by the name of Seto Kaiba is building a museum here!" shouted the woman.

Everyone looked at Kaiba.

"What?" he asked sweating nervously.

"Kaiba you dolt! Why didn't you tell us! You...you made me faint It's all your fault and in return your going to pay for everyone's dinner! Got that!" shouted Tea angrily.

"Whatever." answered Kaiba. "Wait where are we going to eat?"

"That place." said Tea pointing to a large sign that said. 'Everything shop.'

They all went inside and took a table.

"Um I'll take a large shake, large fries, large burger and a piece of hot fudge pie!" said Joey

"I'm afraid we don't have any of that" said an old looking waiter.

"Oh." said Tea "What do you have?"

"Vanilla flawn," answered the man.

"Great!" shouted Mokuba "we'll have 9 vanilla flawns!"

"Are you sure." asked the waiter.

"Yes, now get the flawn before we eat you."said Bakura.

"Okie dokie!" said the waiter and walked away.

One hour later...

"ZZZzzzzzz..." Tea and Ryou had both fallen asleep. Tea had her head on his shoulder and Ryou had his arm around her.

Bakura and YGO gang were staring at them not moving like they had been for almost fifteen minutes.

"Seto?" asked Mokuba

"Yes Mokuba."

"When will the flawn get here?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Yugi?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"When will the flawn get here?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Joey"

"Yea' Mokuba."

"When will the flawn get here?"

"I don' know Mokuba."

"Yami?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"When will the flawn get here?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Bakur-"

"Shutup already!" shouted Bakura angrily causing Tea and Ryou to wake up both seeing each other's faces first. They both blushed beet red separating from each other, both muttering apoligies.

"Enough already!" shouted Bakura. "Why don't you just kiss already! You know what I have a better Idea!" he grabbed them both and pushed them in to a closet half way across the room.

"Hey Bakura! Let us out!" shouted Tea

"Yes Bakura onegai (please.)! It's dark!" shouted Ryou

"Oh shutup both of you. I'm not letting you out unless you make_out_." he said walking over to the table.

30 minutes later...

"Seto?" asked Mokuba

"Yes Mokuba."

"When will the flawn get here?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Yugi?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"When will the flawn get here?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Joey"

"Yea' Mokuba."

"When will the flawn get here?"

"I don' know Mokuba."

"Yami?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"When will the flawn get here?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Bakur-"

"Shutup already!"

"Let us out!" shouted Ryou and Tea.

"Why hikari, last I checked you were dreaming of being alone with friendship preacher on a bed, in a room half naked. Why are you unhappy of having her alone in a closet?"

Pause.

Pause again.

More pause.

Ok now this is stupid.

"You dreamed of what!" shouted Tea, right after that was heard a large slap. and then...

"Ahhh! That hurt!"

"I can't believe you dreamed about something so ...so...Perverted!" shouted Tea.

"Tea, you don't know the half of it. Would you like the details?" asked Bakura from outside.

Silence

More silence.

"Ok this is my fic! Enough silence already!" shouted me.

Everyone: Oo

"Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"Who was that?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"Was that a god?"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Holy Ra! The day of judgement is upon us!" shouted Yami falling to the ground.

"Calm down Pharaoh It's just the autheramos." said Bakura

"Oh."

"Bakura?"

"Yes twirp."

"What's an autheramos?"

"The authoress of this story."

"Then why is she an autheramos?"

"Because I don't like her."

"Oh. Why?"

"Shutup! You little twerp."

"Let us out! Onegai!" shouted Ryou.

"Ryou move your hand It's on my breast!"

"Oh. No wonder it felt comfortable."

Silence...

Silence again...

Do I need to shout like an Idiot again!

"Ryou you... you... Hentai!"

"Tea I can explain! Ouch!"

"Bakura! Let us out! Before I break down the door."

"Whatever Gardner." said Bakura before opening the door.

"Oooh sorry I'm late but we don't have any vanilla flawns anymore." said the waiter.

Everyone: Oo

"Did you even have them to begin with?" asked Kaiba

"Nope!" said the waiter. "But you owe me money for staying at my shop for two hours. 500 yen." he said smiling.

Everyone: OO

"We don't have that kind of money," said Ryou crying waterfalls.

"But Kaiba does." said Joey pointing at Kaiba. "And It doesn't matter that we 'aven't ate I've lost my appetite denks to dose dree." pointing to Bakura, Ryou and Tea.

"What? It's his fault!" said Ryou and Tea together pointing to Bakura.

Bakura looked around before pointing to himself and asking, "Who me?"

Everyone: Anime fall

"I've had enogh let's just go home!" souted Tea.

"Good Idea... Tea" said Kaiba everyone looked at him like this OO.

"Err Kaiba?" asked Joey. "Dis is gonna sound weird, but did you call Tea... Tea?"

"Yes Dog I did."

"Oh. Do you like Tea?"

"More then a friend less then a sister." said Kaiba.

"Wow!" said Tea shocked. "I must be the first person aside from Mokuba who Kaiba's called their first name, and in a nice way too. I see stars."

"He'd better think of you as nothing more then a friend." muttered Ryou but luckily no one heard.

Later:

"Bye Joey!" shouted Tea. They had come from the so called everything shop and now everone except Tea, Ryou and Bakura were home.

"There that's my house. Just walk me there and I'll be fine." said Tea.

Ryou walked up to the door with her while Bakura said he'd go on ahead.

"Goodnight Tea." said Ryou smiling

"You know Ryou, my parents aren't in so do you wanna watch a movie? I mean It's only eight." asked Tea blushing.

Ryou felt as though his birthday had come early. "Sure Tea!" he said walking inside.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Ryou: Hurray you finally made a me and Tea! Normally she's either with Bakura, Marik or Malik.

Cat: Yeah, I guess I'm just generous is all.

Ryou: And you really modest to. -sarcasm-

Cat: You know I think your right. I'm one of the modestest people in the world.

Ryou: -Sweatdrop- Review please to find out what happens next!


	2. Maliks back, and Ryou's being Naughty?

Cat: (T.T) Why didn't I get reviews?

Bakura: You did.

Cat: But last time I got six for this chapter!

Bakura: (Shrug) Guess you poted it up on a bad day.

**Bishounen lover: I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! **

**Bakura: Thank god she's straight or I might of tooken that the wrong way. (Looks at Cat hugging bishounen lover so hard bishounen lover's face is blue) (O.O)**

**Ruby eyed girl: I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

**Bakura: (o.o) Not again.**

**Cat: I'm so sowwy but I can't make Ryou and Anzu kiss. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! And I also don't own achocolate factory BUT YOU STILL LOVE ME!**_

XXXXXXXX

In Egypt:

"Flight 186 Flight 186 final call."

"Well you'd better get going Malik." said Isis giving her brother a hug.

"Good luck master Malik." said Odion smiling a little.

"Comeback soon hikari." said Marik grudgingly.

Malik smiled at all of them they had supported his crush on Tea Gardener and not only that but had told him to go tell her his feelings. 'It's gonna be hard that's for sure. How do I even know she's not tooken already?'

**Hiakri are you having secound thoughts?**

Malik smiled at his Yami. "I'd better get going or else I'll miss my flight." He bowed and turned around.

Back at Japan:

"Kaiba? What're ya doin' 'ere?" asked Joey

"Wheeler I need your help."

"OO You need my help?"

"Yes I need something from you."

"OO Noooooooooo I'm not gay!" Joey started jumping everywhere like a hiper five year old even when he could've just shut the door.

"XX Mut that's not it! I need information about Tea!"

"Tea?"

"Yes Tea."

"So your not gonna rape me?"

"No ofcourse not!"

"Oh. Why da ya wanna know 'bout Tea?"

"Mut."

"Joey."

"What."

"Call me Joey."

"Alright Joey. Tell ma what Tea's favourite colour is."

"Red."

"Are you sure?"

"'course I'm sure! Look if ya don' believe me go ask dice boy!" and with that Joey slammed the door.

"Dice boy? Duke Devlin the playboy. So that's where my search's taking me? To the top of the playboy's mansion. Some people would call me a love sick puppy but I'm not I can't be a puppy that's Joey and you can't have two puppy's or else they'll just make a mess."

Kaiba didn't realize that he had said that out loud and people were giving him odd looks.

Back to Tea:

"Soo Ryou what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about final destination?"

"Alright final destination it is." said Tea putting the Dvd in.

She took a seat next to him and grabbed the popcorn.

They watched for a while before.

"OMG! The plane! It's gonna crash!" cried Tea jumping onto Ryou's lap and putting her head on his chest.

Ryou blushed. 'I can feel her breasts! I think I'm gonna have a nose bleed. I wonder what they feel like when you hold'em.' he absently moved his hands and was about to touch her you know what's, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said Tea getting up and accidently putting her breasts above Ryou's head while reaching for the phone.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...' ws all Ryou could think.

"Konichiwa!"

"Tea?"

"Malik?"

"That's right. How're you?"

"Good, good I was just watching a movie with Ryou."

"Ryou huh? Anyone else?" 'What the hell's Ryou doing alone with Tea!'

"No just me and Ryou."

"Your parents?"

'Why's he asking about them?' "No there not gonna be home 'till tomorrow after noon."

"Oh." 'Damn Ryou better not sleep with her.'

"Why?"

"No reason! I was just curius."

"Malik the day your just curious in the day you kiss Yami's feet. Seriously what's up?"

"I am."

"What?"

"About five miles up. I'm on my way to Japan."

"No way! That means I'll get to see you again! Where are you gonna stay?"

"I don't know yet."

"You can stay with me!"

"No I couldn't."

"You've got to!"

"Ok then if you insist."

"Cool so I'll see you at...?"

"Around midnight."

"How're you gonna get of the airport?"

"Cab."

"I'll pick you up."

"At around midnight?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thankyou Tea, your the best. I've got to go now, bye."

"See 'ya!"

"Tea who was it?" asked Ryou from the couch. "You were talking for about an hour."

"We were?" 'No way."

"Yeah you missed half the movie."

"Oh I was talking to Malik. He's coming to Japan. He's gonna stay with me. And I'm gonna pick him up."

"You need help?" 'Why on earth's Malik staying with Tea! He put a bloody crate over her head!'

**Yeah but he wasn't gonna hurt her.**

'Yami! What're you talking about!'

**Well when I asked him what he was doing all he said was Don't worry your self I worry yourself I won't hurt a girl. And exspeacially not a babe.**

'Yami does that mean Malik likes Tea?'

**Yes. **

And with that Bakura shut of the mind link.

10 secounds later...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

(o.oU) "Ryou are you Ok?" asked Tea

"I'm fine."

"I think maybe you should go home andway I've got to go get the guest room ready for Malik."

"Oh ok, Goodbye." with that Ryou got up and left.

'Was that jelousy in his voice?'

Back to Kaiba:

"Duke Devlin there's a mister Kaiba here to see you. Send him in? Ok buh-bye. Alright Mr Kaiba he'll see you now."

"Devlin what's Tea's favourite colour?" asked Kaiba once he got inside Duke's office.

"Red."

"You sure?"

"Yes, here."

"What is it?" asked Kaiba looking down to see a yellow file with Tea Gardener written on it.

"It's her file. Everything's in it Dating in the past, fav colour fav food you name it."

"Everything?"

"Yup." Alright then goodbye Devlin."

"See' ya Kaiba."

"My search is over I've found all the information I need about the suspect now Is It true? Join me in my quest and together we'll find the key to see if Gardener belongs to me."

Once again the mighty Seto Kaiba had said it out loud not realizing that Yugi and Serenity had heard.

XXXXXXXX

Cat: Please.

Bakura: Review.

Ryou: Please? (Puppy dog eyes)


	3. Alice

Cat: THANKYOU REVIWERS!

**Lady-Azure: Thankyou! And I'd like to thank my perverted frined who is also my inspiration!**

**Princess of Thieves: (T.T) I don' wanna face the shadow realm either. I bet it doesn't even have a face!**

**Bishounen lover: It was your B-day a while ago wasn't it? My account was locked and also babysitting was removed! (T.T) I'm no gonna put it up! But you'll be in the next chapter of battle of hearts, it's my happy B-DAY gift! And yeah that's the pic! I luv you! Thankyou sooooooo much! (Hugs again, but this time not to tight)**

Ryou: (Blushes) Here's my gift to you. (Kisses Bishounen lover)

YGO cast: (Gasps) (O.O)

Cat: Awwwww!

**Monkeyluv4646: Yeah you told me! Your fav color is RED! Just like Anzu, I made that up! Anzu liking red I mean. **

**Ruby eyed girl: Yeah I guess that would be good. But nobody kisses anybody yet.**

Cat: There we go! (Looks up to see Ryou and Bishounen lover frenchin') (O.O) Wow, I never knew Ryou had it in him.

_**Dis: Chained and Torchered does not own Yu-gi-oh. If she did it would be called Lazy-oh.**_

"Guys!" cried Yugi running into the Kame shop.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Yug' what's wrong with you?" asked Tristan looking at him oddly.

"Kaiba! Tea! Mine!" shouted Yugi.

"What he means," said Serenity. "Is that we just saw Kaiba and he was talking about Tea."

"'Course (Hic) he was (hic) talking about (hic) Tea!" said Joey, who was drunk.

"Big brother!" shouted Serenity. "Your drunk! Why?"

Joey hit the bottle of beer on the table and a sad expression came over his face. "Kaiba, not gay."

Everyone (minus Serenity, Yugi and Joey) Gasped.

"Th-that can't be p-poss-possible!" stuttered Mai. "We've been watched him! He never get's dirty! His hairs always in great shape! And, (sob) and he hasn't even looked at me the way straight men do!"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, (hic) well I saw it ma'self! It started like dis'...

It was a cold morning on November 19, well (hic) actually it was, (hic) tonight. And I was (hic) sitting in my (hic) room. Anyhoo the (hic) doorbell went and (hic) Kaiba (hic) was standing there.

I zez to 'im (hic). 'Whatcy'a doin' (hic) here?' Or some'din like 'at!-"

"Get to the point!" shouted Yami.

"Geez, (hic) Yami, calm (hic) down!"

Yami snorted. "Fine, just hurry up and get to the point."

"Anyhooo, before I was (hic) so (hic) rudely inter(hic)upted! Kaiba likes (hic) Tea!"

(O.O) before...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Good one Joey! But Kaiba hates Tea's gutts!" said Tristan patting Joey's back causing him to fall over and hit the ground face first. "Umm Joey?"

"ZZZzzzzzzzz..."

(O.OU)

"Don't laugh!" shouted Yugi. "It's true! He was saying stuff like Gardener is mine, and the suspect! I think he wants to take her by force!"

"Now Yugi," said Ryou. "We all hate Kaiba, but, calling him a rapist?" (Ryou came to the kame shop when he left Tea's)

Yugi crossed his arms and took out a cigeratte and lit it. "Hey babe, you said it not me.

(O.o)

(Cough! cough! cough!) He threw the cigerette out of his mouth. "WATER!" and he ran out of the room.

(-.-u)

"Pharaoh, I think your hikari's broken." said Bakura.

"No, he's been doing this ever since I met him. He get's to caught up in the moment." said Yami ashamed.

"LISTEN! KAIBA-SAN LIKES TEA-CHAN! NOW ARE WE GONNA HELP HER? OR ARE WE GONNA SIT HERE AND EAT PIZZA?" shouted Serenity.

Tristan grinned and raised hid hand. "I vote pepparoni!"

Ryou frowned. "What if Kaiba does like Tea and is trying to take her by force, but then again she will be out tonight. She's picking up Malik from the airport."

"WHAT!" shouted Yami. "That evil menace is back? No fear! (Get's into his pose) I'll beat him and save the world... again!"

"Beat him?" asked Bakura. "Pharaoh he's not an egg."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah? Then why'd ya say it?"

"Tomb robber!"

"Pharaoh!

"Tomb robber!"

"Tomb robber!"

"Pharaoh!

"Ok you win." said Bakura. "I'm the pharaoh."

"Yes!" said Yami.

(-.-u)

Suddenly Yami screamed like a girl.

"What?" asked Mai.

"I completely forgot! Today was a sale at Victoria's secrets!"

Bakura paled. "Why do you even know that?"

"Shutit Bakura! Ok Yami, calm down! The'll be other sale's... OH WHO AM I KIDDING? I COULDV'E GOTTEN THOSE PANTIES HALF PRICE!" and she kneeled down and started crying on the floor and Yami joined her.

(O.OU)

"Little Yugi!" shouted Bakura.

Yugi came in looking better.

"Yes Bakura?"

"I think your Yami's broken." he poited to Yami.

Yugi shrugged and pulled out a cigerette. "Nah! He just get's upset when he misses a victoria secrets sale." (Cough! cough! cough!) Once again Yugi threw the cigerette in the bin and ran to the kitchen screaming. "WATER!"

Tea quickly jumped into her car. She had brought snacks with her and coke. She knew just how bad aeroplane food was.

"Go baby go!" she shouted at the car and then as though by magic the car started moving on it's own. "FASTER!" she screamed and then they were at hyper speed.

"Stop in the name of the law!" came a shout.

"Darn! It's the cops." muttered Tea. Then she turned and stuck her head out of the window. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" she shouted at them and then muttered. "Oil shoot."

Then from the back of the car a small box opened and oil flew out. Making the police car fall into the wall and explode.

"We sure showed them didn't we." said the car.

"That's right! That'll teach'em to mess with Tea and her car.

Malik:

Malik was sitting in his seat the plane was gonna land in about five minutes.

'Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea-'

His thoughts were cut of by a young girl who looked around five.

"Hi Mister! I'm Alice! Have you seen my mummy?"

Malik blinked. "Noooo."

"Oh, Ok. Have you seen my mummy now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

His eye twitched and he sighed. "What does this lady look like?"

"Hey take that back!" shouted the girl angrily. "My mummy's not a lady! She's a professional wrestler. Hulk Hogan said that she could've been a high time celebrity if it weren't for her terrible temper."

"Oh really?" Malik smirkes. 'Who does this kid think she is?'

**I think she thinks she's Alice.**

'YAMI! I STILL CAN'T TALK TO YOU THROUGH THE LINK?'

**Well yeah. Anyway I heard your staying with Tea.**

'Who told you that?'

**A few of your nerve cells.**

(-.-U) 'Ummm, yeah I'm staying with Tea.'

**Cool.**

'Yeah.'

**So?**

'So?'

**Are you gonna sleep with her?**

(O.O) Malik's eyes went huge. and he accidently shouted out loud.

"YOU PERVERT BAKA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK LIKE THAT! I MEAN YOUR ONLY SIX!" **(2)**

Everyone looked at the little girl with dissaproving looks.

"What's a pervert?" she asked.

They turned around muttering.

"Alice Salad!" came a shout.

Alice and Malik turned around to see a huge woman standing in front of them.

'Queen kong! The legend IS true!' thought Malik.

'Momma!' thought Alice.

"Alice go to your seat! Now!"

Alice hung her head in shame and walked to her seat.

"As for you." she looked at Mlaik, who gulped. "I apoligize for my daughter. She can ba a pervert sometimes." the woman winked and piched Malik's butt before going.

'My Ra!' thought Malik over and over and over.

**Ladies, gentlemen and perverted five year olds. Please fasten your seatbelts. We are abut to land.**

**1- Marik was made when Malik was like ten. And he's only been out a while soo I'm guessing he's like from four to six years old.**

Cat: I can't believe it! They've been at it for almost an hour! HOW CAN THEY BREATH?

Bishounen lover and Ryou: (Still frenchin')

Bakura: (Looking at Bishounen lover with interest). Hmmm, I wonder what she's like.

Tea: (Hits Bakura)

Bakura: KIDDING!

Tea: I hope this doesn't go on for long. I want my go with Ryou.

Bakura: You could just joi-(Falls to the ground)

Tea: (Dusts hands) Pervert

Cat: REVIEW!


	4. Thing?

Cat: Yo my people, wazzup? (Gets hit by angry people who have waited more then half a year for an update) Ouch.

Dis: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DON'T HIT ME FOR THAT TOO!

-

Anzu stopped and looked around.

Oh damn.

She was lost.

She looked at the sign above her head.

'RIGHT, Death lane. LEFT, Suicide bridge.'

Silence.

'Whoever wrote this must've been pretty damn depressed.' Anzu thought.

The crickets chirped.

This place was spooky.

Her eye twitched.

"HELP ME! I'M LOST! ALL I WANTED WAS TO GET TO THE FRICKIN AIRPORT!"

"Umm, miss?"

A young girl with blond hair and green eyes stood in front of her. She looked around Anzu's age.

Anzu blinked.

"Yes?"

"The airports behind you."

-

Alice:

"Mommy, it wasn' me." the little girl said. Tears in her eyes.

"Now Alice. Don't start with me. I honestly have no idea what I did to deserve such a perverted child."

A young man walked past them.

"Ooh! Wait a minute, will you Alice?"

Her mom followed the young man into the bathroom.

Alice frowned. "Why can't she be NORMAL?"

The people in the waiting room stared at her.

Her eyes landed on a boy with slate coloured hair and eyes. "Hi." he said. He was around her age.

"Hello."

Suddenly his eyes widened in horror. "MOMMY! She's gonna touch my thing!" he turned around and ran.

All eyes were on Alice.

Poor, innocent Alice. Surrounded by idiots.

Suddenly she smiled and ran around screaming. "I'm gonna touch it! I'm gonna touch'em all!"

Ding dong ding.

"Please be on the look out for a perverted five year old that will touch your 'thing'. I repeat, please be on the look out for a perverted five year old tht will touch your 'thing'. Thank you."

-

Malik heared it.

Malik sighed and then...

Malik grinned.

There she was.

"Anzu! Hey Anzu!" He hugged her from behind. He let go of her and she turned around, giving him a huge scare.

IT WASN'T ANZU!

"HELP! RAPE!" She screamed and attacked him with her bag.

"Stop! Please! I thought you were someone else!"

She stopped and blinked. He got a good look at her and felt his mouth drop. Not Anzu, but still... absolutely beautiful.

"Gomen nasai." she bowed.

"Hey Azzy!" she turned around and was greeted by a girl with long blond hair and shining emerald eyes... and Anzu!

"Anzu!" Malik pointed at her.

"Malik!" Anzu pointed at him.

"Ginny!" The blond haired girl pointed at herself.

(o.o;;)

-

Ryou was confused.

It took half an hour to get to the airport.

It had been two hours since Anzu had left.

He was worried.

"Stop pacing." Said Bakura irritated. They had come back home an hour ago.

"Why?"

"Because your going to ruin the floor."

"I am not. I'm wearing sneakers."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "She has a black box right?"

"A television?"

"No, those celly tephs."

Ryou stopped and hit his head. "CELL PHONE!"

Bakura glared. "Duh."

Ryou pulled out his cell and dialed Anzu's number.

-

Kaiba:

'I have my information. But is it enough? Perhaps I need more. Favorite color. Yes I have that. Favourite food. That too. Favourite pizza toppings. Yep. Favourite song. Check.'

Five minutes later:

'Favourite pen. Yup. Favourite TV show. Got it. Favourite chore- OH SHIT I DON'T HAVE HER FAVOURITE CHORE! No wait here it is, dishes.'

Kaiba dialed her phone number. "It's a good thing these files have her phone number as well."

Ring.

Ring.

-

Ryou:

"DAMN IT!"

Bakura jumped back. "WHAT?"

"Her cells busy!"

Silence.

"I..." Bakura stared at his hikari. There was steam coming out of his ears and his face was red. "See our resemblance."

Ryou stared at him.

-

Anzu:

Anzu stopped the car.

"Hey! Why'd we stop?" Asked Ginny from the back.

"Your lucky I'm giving you a ride." said Anzu rolling her eyes.

"Yeah and your lucky that I pointed out that you were facing the wrong away, otherwise you may have gone down Death lane."

Anzu ignored her. After meeting the two girls, she and Malik learned that they were sisters, they bore no resemblance so Malik went and said. "Eh?"

They explained they were adopted.

They were visitng their foster parents in Japan.

And they couldn't get a cab.

So Anzu being Anzu offered the two a ride and some of Malik's food. Which they gratefully accepted.

"Hello." Anzu said into her cell. Ignoring Malik asking Ginny; "What do you mean 'Death lane?'

"Mazaki."

"Kaiba?"

"Mazaki."

"Kaiba?"

"Mazaki."

"Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"Kaiba?"

"Stop."

"Kaiba?"

"YES!"

Anzu grabbed her ear and howled in pain. On the other line Kaiba sweatdropped.

"What happened?" asked Azzy.

"Just a minute Kaiba." Anzu held the phone to her heart. "I think this is your stop." said Anzu and she was right.

Azzy and Ginny got out and thanked her for her help.

"So Malik," began Azzy.

And to Anzu's great suprised she felt jealousy bubble up. "Sorry but we have to go." And with that she hit the accelerator and of they zoomed.

Azzy blinked.

Ginny grinned.

"Come on." said Ginny picking up their bags. "Dad and mom are waiting for us." she headed up so fast she didn't hear her sister mutter; "Don't call them that."

And that was the last they saw of Anzu and Malik.

-

In the car:

Malik blinked. "What was that?"

"It's late." said Anzu and she started talking into her phone again. "How'd you get my number Kaiba, not that I mind."

"Dinner."

"What?"

"Friday."

"Huh?"

"Six pm."

"Eh?"

"Parisian."

"Gasp."

"Reservations under Mr. Kaiba. Don't be late."

Dial tone.

"What was that?" asked Malik, his eyebrow raised.

"I think... Kaiba just asked me out on a date."

"WHAT?" Immidiately Azzy was pulled out from his mind.

"Actually. He demanded one." Anzu grinned. "He likes me. Just wait til Ryou finds out."

"But," Malik started. "You don't like him back right?"

"I dunno, I suppose I should give him a chance though."

"When, where?"

"Sorry?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Your date."

"Oh. Erm, Friday, six pm at the Paraisian. Why?"

Malik smiled to himself. "Nothing."

Anzu shrugged and continued driving.

****

Little Malik's feeling naughty.

'Yes Marik, little Malik _is _feeling naughty.'

Cat: Ack! Okay here's a teaser for you.

-

"I'm going out with Kaiba!"

Ryou hit the ground.

-

"What do you mean Malik?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"How would you like to spoil Anzu's date so that she never speaks to that rich boy again?"

-

"So Ginny, what are we ordering?" Asked Azzy holding up her menu.

"LOOK OUT!"

Azzy stared at her dress. It was covered in... FRIED SNAILS? "Ewwwww!" she stared at the waiter. "MALIK?"

-

Anzu blinked. "Kaiba, did you hear that?"

-

Bakura slapped his forehead. His hikari was an idiot.

* * *

TBC

REVIEW!

HAPPY B-DAY M.L... AGAIN!


End file.
